Studies of neurochemistry have examined aspects of serotonergic, dopaminergic, and catecholaminergic systems in individuals with autism and other severe developmental disabilities. A major focus of investigation has been the explanation of the well replicated finding of elevated peripheral serotonin in about 40% of autistic individuals.